


Du liebst sie

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, das ist sehr kitschig, i'm not even sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Dein Name ist Remus John Lupin, du bist siebenunddreißig Jahre alt und du bist ein Werwolf. Außerdem bist du in Nymphadora Tonks verliebt. Und bei Merlin, du liebst sie so sehr, dass es schon schmerzt.





	Du liebst sie

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Dein Name ist Remus John Lupin, du bist siebenunddreißig Jahre alt und du bist ein _Werwolf_.

 

* * *

 

Aber nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass du alt bist und kein Geld hast oder, dass du dich einmal im Monat in eine mordlüsterne Bestie verwandelst, vertreibt das Grinsen von deinem Gesicht, das sich seit gesternabend dort festgesetzt hat. Nichts könnte dir jetzt noch die Laune verderben, denn Nymphadora Tonks hat eingewilligt, deine Frau zu werden.

Nymphadora Tonks. Du lässt dir ihren Namen auf der Zunge zergehen, während du dir dein Frühstück machst. Niemals hättest du dir träumen lassen, dass du einmal heiraten würdest. Und dann auch noch so eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Sie ist in deinen Augen einfach perfekt. Ihr Lachen, ihre Ausstrahlung, ihre positive Sicht auf alle Dinge, ja, sogar ihre Tollpatschigkeit faszinieren dich einfach nur. Und du liebst es. Liebst sie.

Mit deinem kargen Mahl lässt du dich in deinem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch nieder. Eigentlich würdest du jetzt im alten Anwesen der Blacks sitzen und mit deinem besten Freund frühstücken. Aber das geht nicht, denn Sirius ist tot. Als du daran denkst, musst du schwer schlucken. Sirius ist tot. Monatelang wollte dir das nicht in den Kopf und zusätzlich kamen auch noch Nymphadoras Annäherungsversuche hinzu. Und du Idiot bist weggelaufen. Da war damals nichts von Gryffindormut zu sehen, als du zu den Werwölfen gegangen bist und für Dumbledore spioniert hast. Es war eine harte Zeit, aber es war notwendig. Zumindest hast du dir das zu dem Zeitpunkt immer wieder eingeredet. Du hast dich immer weiter zurückgezogen, bist jedem aus dem Weg gegangen und hast insgeheim sogar gehofft, dass du stirbst.

Aber du hast deinen Fehler eingesehen und bist schließlich zurückgekehrt. Zurück zu Nymphadora. Schon wenn du an ihren Namen denkst, schleicht sich ein dümmliches Grinsen auf dein Gesicht, aber das ist dir egal. Nymphadora Tonks. Und schon bald wird sie Nymphadora _Lupin_ sein. In deinen Gedanken klingt das wunderbar: _Nymphadora Lupin_. Deine Frau. Wie sehr du sie doch liebst.

Du bist noch nie vorher in deinem Leben verliebt gewesen. Es kommt dir so unwirklich und doch fantastisch vor. Du bist verliebt. Du kannst es kaum glauben. _Verliebt_. Du schüttelst den Kopf. Unglaublich. Remus Lupin, der Werwolf, hat sich verliebt. Dabei wolltest du es nie soweit kommen lassen. Aber Nymphadora hat dir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie war einfach da und ging nicht weg. Und sie ist immer noch da, immer noch bei dir. Und bald wirst du sie heiraten.

Dein Frühstück hast du längst vergessen. Abwesend stellst du den Teller auf deinen Wohnzimmertisch und stehst auf. Du willst nur noch zu ihr, zu deiner Nymphadora. Du willst sie in den Arm nehmen, sie küssen, ihr zeigen, wie sehr du sie liebst. Bei Merlin, du liebst sie so sehr, dass es schmerzt. Und du weißt, dass es ein Klischee ist, aber anders lassen sich deine Gefühle im Moment nicht beschreiben. Und bei Merlin, du willst sie beschreiben. Du willst sie hinausschreien, willst jedem sagen, wie sehr du Nymphadora Tonks liebst.

»Ich liebe sie«, murmelst du vor dich hin, während du in deinen Hausflur trittst, dir deinen Umhang überziehst und deine Schuhe überstreifst. Und dieser Gedanke begleitet dich auch noch, als du dein Haus verlässt, den Weg bis zum Grundstücksende gehst und zu ihrer Wohnung apparierst. Du liebst sie. Du wirst sie immer lieben.

Du trägst immer noch das dümmliche Grinsen zur Schau, als du vor ihrer Haustür stehenbleibst und anklopfst. Es weicht auch nicht von deinem Antlitz, als die Tür geöffnet wird und eine verschlafene Nymphadora vor dir steht. Ihre bonbonrosa Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab, ihre Augen blicken müde zu dir auf und ihr Gesicht verzieht sich, als sie lautstark gähnt. Und auch das liebst du an ihr, wie dir augenblicklich klar wird.

Nymphadoras Augen leuchten auf, als sie erkennt, dass du vor ihr stehst. Lächelnd bittet sie dich herein und schließt die Tür. Sie will dich ins Wohnzimmer führen, doch dazu lässt du es gar nicht erst kommen. Du stellst dich vor sie, ganz nah. Du legst deine rechte Hand an ihren Hals, unterhalb ihres Ohrs, und streichst ihr vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über die Wange. Nymphadora Tonks. Wieder findet ihr Name seinen Weg in deine Gedanken. Sie ist wunderschön.

Sachte lehnst du dich zu ihr hinunter und küsst sie. Ganz vorsichtig, als könntest du sie verschrecken. Und dennoch legst du so viele Gefühle in diesen Kuss, du legst deine ganze Liebe hinein und hoffst, betest, dass sie es spürt, dass sie versteht. Dass sie dich ebenso liebt.

 

* * *

 

»Ich liebe dich, Nymphadora Tonks«, wisperst du gegen ihre Lippen und auch ohne, dass sie dir antwortet, weißt du, dass sie das Gleiche fühlt.

 


End file.
